


Diamond

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x18, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic to Glee 5x18, The Back-Up Plan.  June finally crosses the line, but both Blaine and Kurt are there to set her straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

Blaine was poking around in his closet when Kurt stuck his head in. "Still not ready to go? I said I'd walk over with you, but I've got to leave soon if we’re going together."

Blaine sighed. "I know my wardrobe is pretty impressive, but even I'm running out of things to wear. Couldn't June take me somewhere casual for a change?"

"I don't think casual is really her style." Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him down to sit next to him on the bed. "Are you sure you're still okay with this? I was mostly joking the other night when I asked if June was being inappropriate, but I'm starting to think it wasn't very funny."

"I don't know, it's just awkward. I know in theory she could help our careers, but..." Blaine sighed again. This was important for him and for Kurt, and he had to man up. Take one for the team, as Kurt had put it.

"Look, why don't you just have drinks with her tonight, and I'll swing by and pick you up in an hour or so. We can have dinner ourselves, just you and me."

"You think she'd be okay with that?"

"She doesn't own you, Blaine."

She kind of does, Blaine thought. He had to find a way to make this work, despite how uncomfortable June was making him feel, or he'd blow everything. 

Later that night, Blaine was struggling to remain bright eyed and interested as June described how she had counseled another star in the early stages of his career. "Now I'm not going to tell you his name, because there are some things about this story that he wouldn't want bandied about. But let's just say that without my counsel, Ellen would have had to find someone else to hand out the pizza plates at the Oscars last year." June gave Blaine a knowing look as she took a sip of her wine.

Blaine ignored her comment, not really caring about whether she was really talking about Brad Pitt or just trying to bait him. "June," Blaine said firmly, sensing that the pause in the conversation might be the last for some time, "there's something we need to talk about."

"Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know you said no last time I asked, but I really need Kurt to be in the show too. He's amazingly talented, and you'd see that if you took a closer look at him. If we are putting together a performance to highlight young talent, it wouldn't make any sense for him not to be in it. I’m putting my foot down. I'm not going to do the show without him."

"Ba-laine," June began, in that affected way Blaine hated that made it seem as if his name had two syllables, "let me tell you something about the world. The world doesn't care if Kurt is talented or not. And the world has a very, very short attention span, and remarkable difficulty focusing. This show is about you, my boy, and there shouldn't be anyone else diluting the power of your charm."

Blaine clenched his hands into fists under the table, trying to keep calm. He wouldn’t get anywhere if he lost his temper. "June, you said you wanted to know everything about me, right? And we've been meeting every day, and talking for hours, but I think you haven't been listening. I'm not worried about Kurt stealing the spotlight from me - we share it just fine. We've been doing it for years, ever since Kurt helped me see how well we could work together." As opposed to Blaine and the Pips, he thought wryly.

June wasn’t convinced. "Aside from the remarkable naïveté you continue to express, Blaine, Kurt's relative talent isn't the only issue. Not if you want to appeal to a mass audience. One that might not be as open minded as you and all your theater friends. As I told you before, you need to end it with Kurt, not perform with him. Now, if you have some sweet female friend you'd like to sing a duet with, I'm sure we could work that out."

Blaine stood up, his chair scraping along the floor, loud in the quiet restaurant. "Are you serious?" he hissed. "You really don't know me at all, do you? I'm committed to Kurt. I **love** him. He means more to me than anything, including this pipe dream of fame you keep dangling in front of me. You really think I'd give him up? And what, slip into the closet for the next ten years? That's it. We're done." He turned to go, practically crashing into Kurt, who from the look on his face had heard at least the last part of the conversation.

Kurt's eyes were flashing, but he placed a steadying hand on Blaine's waist and turned them both back towards June. "Hello," he said icily. "You know, I get the feeling that Blaine has been very patient with you up until now. He's like that with people; he always tries to see the good in everyone. He tends to give them more chances than they deserve." Kurt paused and took a step closer to June, his voice low and tight. "Have you noticed that? Have you seen anything at all that's inside him? Because Blaine isn't a lump of coal. He's already a diamond, and he doesn't need your false polish to convince the world of his worth. He's going to shine with or without you. And if you really want to be his friend as he catapults to stardom, I think you need to show him some respect."

There was silence, and Blaine found himself desperately hoping the scene wasn't going to end up on You Tube the next day. The waitstaff at this fancy place wouldn't let anyone film June, right? "Fine," June finally said with a shrug, "Kurt can be in the show too. Now both of you sit down and help me drink this wine, it's too expensive to let it go to waste." She nodded to a waiter who quickly brought over another chair and place setting. Kurt and Blaine remained standing, stunned, until she spoke up again. "What, you thought I was going to cry? I'm pleased with both of you, actually. To succeed in this life you need to have backbone. You can't let people push you around."

Blaine and Kurt obediently took their seats, Blaine wondering if doing so negated the whole not letting June push him around thing. He glanced nervously at Kurt, who seemed to be waiting for him to speak first. "So you changed your mind, just like that? Kurt can be in the show, and you'll stop telling me to break up with him? I don't understand."

"Maybe I'm more impressed with his performance today than with the fawning fanboy I met last week," June said, giving Kurt an appraising look. "And people do seem to like that Neil Patrick Harris fellow and his charming husband," she mused.

"What makes you think I'm still interested in doing this with you?" Blaine asked, relaxing just a bit as Kurt found his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, obviously, I'm getting to know the real Blaine tonight. And I understand that the real Blaine tries to see the good in people, and gives them more chances than they deserve...."


End file.
